legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 33 - Miles' Maze! Rescue Mission
Narrator: Sonic reunited with his old friend/rival Knuckles the Echidna who told him Myotismon's army is trying to take The Master Emerald. Sonic decides to help by getting the Emerald back for him. But before that he can get to the Emerald he'll have to get though a maze that has appeared. Sonic: (Arrives at the maze entrance) Hmm.... Where did this maze come from? Who made it? ???: That would be me. (Sonic turns sees the Suppression Squad yet again) Sonic: You guys again? Miles: That's right. And this time, its my turn. I made this maze myself. No one can get though it. Alicia: Your friend Knuckles made a few tries but he failed. Patch: You'll never get past here. Boomer: Have fun. Rosy: So long Sonic! (The squad runs into the maze) Sonic: All right Miles. You want play? I'll play. (Sonic enters the maze and begin to go though it. He makes a number turns here and there now is heading to what looks a way out) Sonic: Here's the way. That was not so hard. (Sonic steps out but then notices that the area he's in is the same as where he entered the maze) Sonic: Wha? Huh? Did I just....? I'm back where I started! All right... Let's try this again. (Sonic goes back and tries a different way. He makes a few more turns then last time but the result is the same) Sonic: How did I end up back here again?! (He runs inside the maze and makes tries more ways to get out but ends back at the beginning again) Sonic: What the hell is going on!? (Sonic runs inside again but is back at the beginning again) Sonic: OH COME ON!! )Sonic spends about 10 minutes going back into the maze only to end back at the beginning each time) Sonic: This is impossible! How can I though here!? .... Maybe.... Maybe there's a trick to this. Maybe there's something I'm missing. (Sonic walks into the maze and starts looking at stuff instead of just walking down a path. He then notices something strange about the wall he passes. He touches it and he feels something go in and then a path is open) Sonic: Wow! So that's how we get though this! Heh. Tails would beat this maze no problem if I could figure this out. I just need to open up more paths and I'll find the way to the Master Emerald. (Sonic goes down the new path opened him and is gonna continue solving the maze) (Meanwhile back at the Freedom Fights HQ) Sally: Your sure you don't know anything else? Tails: Myotismon did not say anything about his plans to me or any of his minions. The only ones who may know what he's planning are Maleficent and Jafar. Manic: So what do we do then? Fiona: Any ideas Sally? Sally: Sonic is right now out there dealing with Myotismon. We can trust him to take down whatever he's planning. We should try and deal with The Invaders in the meantime. Bunnie: Yeah. They're still trying to find and attack the humans right? Sally: Yes. We need to find all the humans still in the city and get them to the safe zone the G.U.N. has set up. Then do what we can to stop the aliens. Antoine: You can count on me for this job princess. Sally: Good then let's- Rotor: Princess Sally!! We got trouble! Sally: What is it? Rotor: Its The Invaders! They are attacking large of humans! They are gonna be overwelmed if we don't help them! Lara Su: Sounds like we got a job! Sally: All right everyone! Let's go save them! (The Freedom Fighters all rush out the HQ and start moving as fast as they can to where to Humans are being attacked. In that said area G.U.N. soldiers are doing all they can to fight back but the Zerg forces keep on fighting back) G.U.N. Soldier 1: Sir! We can't hold them back! They are too strong! G.U.N. Lieutenant: We can't give up! We have to protect the civilians! G.U.N. Soldier 2: THEY BROKEN THOUGH!! (The Zerg forces broke though the front line and are going to finish off the soliders and all the innocent people hidding inside the building. But suddenly laser blasts hit them. The Freedom Fights arrive and start fighting off Zerg's forces. In the end with the Freedom Fighters and G.U.N. the aliens were beaten) G.U.N. Lieutenant: Thank you so much for your help! You saved us all! Manic: Heh. Hey no problem. Lien Da: I take all the people are inside the building? G.U.N. Lieutenant: Yes. We are trying to get them past the bridge to the safe zone. But we got ambushed. Sonia: It might be dangerous to move again without some extra help. Cosmo: Aren't The P Team near that bridge? Tails: Ah that's a good idea Cosmo. The P Team can protect everyone here while they head for the safe zone. Sally: I'll contact them now. (Turns on wrist comms) P Team come in. This is Princess Sally over. Jinx: (Over Comm) Jinx here. Something wrong? Princess Sally: The Freedom Fighters need your help with a very important job. To be continued. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius